


Proposal

by JesslynKR



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Hyuuga memberikan hadiah untuk Riko, meski Riko (mungkin) tak mengharapkan hadiah.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

Tim basket Universitas Toyo menang. Riko bersorak bahagia. Akhirnya yang ia inginkan terjadi juga, kemenangan tim yang ia latih. 

Hyuuga tersenyum tipis dari bangku penonton. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Proposal**

**.**

"Seperti nostalgia ya, Junpei."

Kali ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam berdua di luar. Riko membiarkan anak didiknya merayakan kemenangan di tempat lain, sementara dirinya memilih untuk merayakannya berdua bersama Hyuuga. 

Tetapi, Hyuuga Junpei tetaplah seorang Hyuuga Junpei. Manusia tidak romantis yang malah mengajak Riko makan di restoran okonomiyaki seperti waktu bersama Tim Seirin dulu. 

"Tapi Junpei, kau tidak punya pilihan tempat lain?" tanya Riko, tangannya sibuk membuka-buka daftar menu. 

Hyuuga menghela napas.

"Nanti kemalaman. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Yah, yang Hyuuga maksud jelas, yaitu ayahnya Riko yang gemar mengancam dengan pistol. 

"Mou, Junpei! Kalau yang kau maksud ayahku, bukannya sudah dapat restu?!" pipi Riko menggembung, matanya menatap kesal ke arah Hyuuga. 

"Mau dapat restu sekalipun tetap saja resikonya tak bisa dihindari," kata Hyuuga datar sambil membuka daftar menu. Lalu ia menulis di kertas pesanannya. 

"Riko, kau sudah memilih?" tanya Hyuuga. Riko menggerakkan telunjuknya di daftar menu sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Gurita saja, Junpei."

* * *

Riko membalik okonomiyakinya sendiri. Hyuuga memerhatikan sambil membalik milik dirinya juga. Menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengatakan sesuatu. 

"Riko."

"Ya?" perhatian Riko teralihkan sejenak. Hyuuga menggaruk belakang lehernya. 

"Soal kemenangan Tim Toyo itu..."

Riko memerhatikan, namun tak lupa untuk mengangkat okonomiyakinya. Jika gosong, sia-sia dia memasak. 

"Aku tahu kau tidak meminta hadiah, tapi—" Hyuuga merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru gelap, dan membukanya. 

"—selamat atas kerja kerasmu, Riko."

Hyuuga berhenti sejenak setelah membuka kotaknya. Membiarkan Riko menebak apa maksudnya. 

Sebuah cincin emas, dengan berlian kecil sederhana, namun manis berpadu dengan cincinnya. Riko menatap lingkar tersebut, senang bercampur bingung. 

"Ne, maksudmu apa, Junpei?"

Hyuuga memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. 

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak meminta hadiah seperti ini. Tapi, untuk hadiah kemenanganmu ... kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

Diam. Mereka berdua terdiam. 

"Junpei..." Riko menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca. 

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau—"

"Bicara apa sih, Junpei?" tanya Riko, memotong ucapan Hyuuga. "Aku kan tidak mengatakan 'tidak'!" lalu tangan kiri Riko terulur. 

"Pakaikan cincinnya, kau ini tidak romantis sih!"

Hyuuga melongo. Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan cincinnya dan dipasang ke jari manis kiri Riko dengan gemetar. 

"Jadi, kau terima?" tanya Hyuuga wajahnya memerah. 

"Tentu saja!"

**-end?-**

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 4: "I know you didn't ask for this."
> 
> Universitas Toyo itu plesetan ya.


End file.
